vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
BLACK
[[Archivo:This_is_henry_henry_says_hi_by_official_ghost-da6hg1a.png|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por GHOST.]] BLACK & WHITE (BLANCO & NEGRO) es una Canción Original Vocaloid, perteneciente a la Serie "COMMUNICATIONS". Originalmente fue publicada un 30 de mayo de 2016y superaba las 315 mil visitas en YouTube pero fue eliminada. Fue publicada de nuevo el 22 de enero de 2018 y supera las 8 mil visitas. Es el caso uno, parte dos de la serie a la cual pertenece: "La ansiedad de Nancy crecía cada vez más con cada día que pasaba. ¿Podría Henry hacerle lo mismo que a su madre? ¿Quedaría ella también sola? Se preocupada de él más que nada en el mundo, no solo como pareja, sino como el amigo más cercano que había tenido. Dependía de él para ser feliz, pero ahora, para su consternación, aprendió que él era totalmente capaz de dejarla, como lo hizo con Frances. Ese pensamiento la invadió y provocó que frecuentemente tuviese ataques de pánico, histeria y episodios de depresión. Henry era un hombre amable y comprensivo, pero todo esto le traía horribles recuerdos. Incluso si ella no hablaba sobre la muerte o le deseaba el mal a alguien, le pedía constantemente que prometiese no abandonarla. Se había vuelto muy similar a su madre. Sin pensarlo, dejó su trabajo como periodista, empacó varias cosas e intentó varías veces escapar sin que su esposa lo notara. Silenciosamente, sale de la cama, camina por el pasillo, va a la cocina... su mano estaba en la perilla de la puerta cuando las luces empezaron a parpadear. Nancy se había despertado asustada por la ausencia de un cuerpo a su lado. Henry, con su maletín en la mano, explicó lo que quería hacer. Invadida por sus emociones y su razonamiento inestable, Nancy sacó un cuchillo de un estante..." Es la secuela de ROTARY DIAL y la precuela de HOUSEWIFE RADIO. Intérprete: DEX Música, Letra, Ilustración y Vídeo: GHOST *YouTube (Original / No Disponible) *YouTube *Soundcloud (No Disponible) *Dropbox (MP3) *Dropbox (Instrumental) Letra *Inglés dado por el autor. *Traducción al español por Gao. Inglés= Maybe I’m mistaken I’m a little shaken by that beautiful, colorful voice of yours The patterns and the repetition You tell me I won’t listen You’re all alone, you’re tellin’ me It’s all a joke, she’s tellin’ me Like a misheard game of telephone These are the girls of my world Like a misspelled word I’ll never use It’s there in black and white It’s all freshly typed I’m truly sorry, but things have changed You’re not the girl I used to know It’s killing me And in the depths of my memories Your stories echo from the past Because your fears caught up with you at last Sorry, I really am My final words are on the page In black and white And down the hallway of memories Your vibrant eyes emit a glow That drains my heart of love These emotions taking over… My, what a sight My, my, what an interesting sight Your tears My blood My color Sorry, but things have changed You’re not the girl I used to know It’s killing me And in the depths of my memories Your stories echo from the past Because your fears caught up with you at last My final words are on the page IN BLACK & WHITE Your vibrant eyes emit a glow That drains my heart of life |-| Español= Quizá estoy equivocado Estoy algo impresionado por esa hermosa y colorida voz tuya Los patrones y la repetición Me dices, no escucho Estás solo, me dices Solo una broma, ella me esta diciendo Como un juego de telefono que salió mal Estas son las chicas de mi mundo Como una palabra mal escrita que nunca usaré Está ahí en blanco y negro Está recién escrito En verdad lo siento, pero las cosas han cambiado No eres la chica que solía conocer Me está matando Y en el fondo de mis recuerdos Tus historias hacen eco desde el pasado Porque tus miedos al fin te alcanzaron Lo siento, en verdad lo siento Mis últimas palabras están en la hoja En blanco y negro Y más allá del pasillo de recuerdos Tus vibrantes ojos emiten un brillo Que drenan el amor de mi corazón Estas emociones, tomado el control... Vaya, que vista Vaya, vaya, que vista tan interesante Tus lagrimas Mi sangre Mi color Lo siento, pero las cosas han cambiado No eres la chica que solía conocer Me está matando Y en el fondo de mis recuerdos Tus historias hacen eco desde el pasado Porque tus miedos al fin te alcanzaron Mis últimas palabras están en la hoja EN BLANCO & NEGRO Tus vibrantes ojos emiten un brillo Que drenan el amor de mi corazón Galería this_is_henry_when_the_knife_goes_by_by_official_ghost-da6hgm0.png|Imagen oficial ilustrada por GHOST. Enlaces *Imagen oficial en Deviantart. *Imagen oficial en Deviantart. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por DEX Categoría:Canción publicada en 2016 Categoría:Contenido Fuerte